


Thank you, Count

by XVIICPRC



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Edmond loves you unconditionably, F/M, Gen, I love one(1) Avenger and it's the Komaeda looking ass, THIS IS SELF INDUNGELT Fluff, Wrote this at 3am, alsO DONT, look at me, spoilers bc......, the Real Dantes Loving Hours, this is after Solomon in FGO, you know :c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVIICPRC/pseuds/XVIICPRC
Summary: The Grand Order is over, and the Last Master of Chaldea deals with the loss of someone.Or.How her closest Servant comforts her.
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Thank you, Count

Romani Archaman was gone.

Four simple words, yet Cyra Kuromaki can’t warp her head around that.

Even after watching him fade away. Even after consoling Mash in her room when she cried her heart out for the closest thing to a father she ever had. 

Even after DaVinci had hugged them both, there was a space missing, just right enough for one more person.

The New year came and went.

It all seemed normal. Everyone tried their best to keep her and Mash’s spirits up.

He was, after all, the first friend she made in Chaldea, and indirectly her therapist.

After all, “ _repairing Singularities across history is a huge feat!_ ” he had told her after Orleans.

They had fallen into a routine of sorts.

Cyra would speak with him on the mornings for daily check-ups on her health, since she was in a contact energy sharing state with all her Servants.

“But doesn’t Chaldea do the hard part for me? Like a building-size battery?”

“True, but imagine if you are…. an energy conversion machine, the energy goes from the generator to you, and then from you to your Servants, that is quite tiring for the normal magus”

Daily check ups that Roman gave her, and she, realizing just how...tired he sounded through the communicators when in Singularities and in person, brought him healthier food than cake and cafeteria muffins.

“No way! I’m the one who has to take care of you-! Your health I mean!!”

“You can’t do that if you don’t set up an example, Doctor”

It became a collaborative effort between her, Mash and DaVinci to take care of the good Doctor Roman.

At morning, after her morning check-up, Cyra would bring him a healthier breakfast and chat with him.

At midday, before going on missions, Mash would accompany him for lunch.

At evenings, after organizing all the files associated with Rayshifting, DaVinci would make him get out of his room and have dinner with them.

The four of them, like a family.

Of course it didn’t last. 

Upkeep promises made to each other, plans made with Roman to see her country when all this ended, preparations for attending a MagiMari concert, hope to see the first sunrise of 2018, of 2019, of……. together, the promise to visit each other if either left.

How do you deal with this?

Yet- she can’t grieve for him. She doesn’t have the right. 

Not when there were others who knew him, had loved him longer.

Not when DaVinci is keeping Chaldea working in his absence with a brave face for her sake.

Not when Mash was here, she can’t grieve for him in such a selfish way! Cyra only knew him for a year- Mash knew him for nearly her entire life!

And so, when asked how she felt, Cyra dodged the issue.

“Master? Are ya okay?”

“Is everything good Master?”

“Deerlet? Are you feeling down?”

Don’t worry, she would respond. She was just tired, and needed to sort her feelings out, she would respond with half truths to every Servant that asked her.

“Senpai?”

Cyra keep on a good front for Mash’s sake, and her own as well.

“C’mon Mash! We gotta make plans now! Do you think DaVinci would let us go visit my home country?”

She wanted all of them to enjoy the future they fought so hard for. 

It’s not the same if one of them is missing.

One day, around 4am, she found herself walking in this hallway where-

-where-

-where-

-where his room was.

Out of instinct, she entered.

Expecting to see Doctor Roman, sitting on his desktop, hunched over his computer, typing and sipping coffee-

-and raising his head to see her, his eyes going wide, surprise covering all his features then morphing into worry and asking her what’s wrong, if she’s having trouble sleeping, if she had a nightmare, if there is anything he could do to help-

-no one is there.

Cyra Kuromaki can’t take this anymore.

She needed to scream- to punch- to do something!

This- this is so-!

“Ah, Senpai, what are you doing up so early?”

Come on, give a small smile to your dear kouhai, easy enough.

“I could ask you the same Mash”

Fuck, her throat is tightening. She can’t- won’t cry in front of her!

“- - --- -- - - - ---- --- - ------- ”

Damn, she didn’t catch that.

“Mashu, I gotta ask you a favor”

“......Sure Senpai, anything”

“Tell everyone I’m not feeling good and want some alone time”

“Ah, okay the- Se-p-i-- ---- -- - -- --- - ”

“Thanks”

Her room. Her room. Her room.

Were she meet him, where they were saved from dying by sheer luck. A special place. 

More importantly, a soundproof room.

No one would be able to hear her anger and grief or-

What will she say to everyone else? They can feel her emotions thanks to the Command Seals. That had saved her many times.

…..

….

Cyra would just act like she had a nightmare.

Entering her room, closing the door with lock behind her, she is ready to let it all out when-

-she realizes she isn’t alone.

Edmond Dantes- the Count of Monte Cristo himself, is here.

“Hey, Count”

The only Avenger summoned to Chaldea. DaVinci was shocked when her summons were answered by him out of all Heroic Spirits in the Throne of Heroes.

“ _You called me! The reincarnation of vengeance itself?_ ” The Count had exclaimed when their eyes met. Yet- There was a small smile, unnoticeable by most people.

Well, she got to know him well thanks to being together seven days, fighting together for survival and her escape.

Cyra had cried when she had to fight him.

DaVinci didn’t believe it, back then, In fact, she asked if it was some sort of elaborate prank, until Cyra had explained to her that, yes that is the Count of Monte Cristo himself, no she didn’t ask anyone to pretend to be him, and no she is pretty sure she isn’t related to him to explain why he appeared.

The Count was one of, if not **the** closest Servant Cyra had.

Had it not been for him, Solomon’s- no, Goetia’s curse would have destroyed her, leaving her in an eternal hell of suffering until her soul would fade away, and Humanity would have been incinerated.

In that dark abyss she was sinking into back then when she almost drowned into darkness and despair, her soul withering he reached a hand out for her.

The personification of vengeance itself wouldn’t let her suffer the same fate, he told her once when they were sharing a dream. The Count wouldn’t allow it.

“.....You’re upset”

“Ha...…is it that obvious?”

“.......No, I simply know you”

For someone who claims to be vengeance itself and nothing more, the King of the Cavern sure had many little gears that made him tick.

He liked a strong coffee, that was bitter and dark “ _Like you_ ” Cyra once said jokingly, and he seemed so taken aback by that, then laughed quietly “ _Coffee is a representation of how one is, I learned here. What does that say about you then Miss “with lots of sugar and cream”?_ ” Friendly banter between the two of them was common, mostly when they were alone “ _That I’m not good for your health?_ ” The Count only smiled like that for her, his normal smiles aren’t so fleeting and brief, aren’t meant for her, they are to intimidate an enemy with flames of darkness, curses and revenge “ _Ha, that as well_ ”.

“What is the reason behind your turmoil?”

“Seems like you already know it”

“I can guess what it is, but it is better if you tell me”

He hated being referred to as Edmond Dantes, even if he once was that person, the young sailor who was betrayed, he can’t be him, since Edmond Dantes overcame despair and left his vengeance behind him, something he can’t do as an Avenger, he explained to her back when she asked why he didn’t want to be called that.

She made a point to everyone that they please refer to him either as Count of Monte Cristo or King of the Cavern, and never as Edmond Dantes. They weren’t the same person,

“Nothing important, stupid things only”

“It can not be unimportant if it gives you such grief”

“You know how I’m not exactly the toughest, I cry over stupid things, like movies”

“Your feelings are not stupid”

When other referred to him like that by accident, his eyes would turn black with vengeance, and said that anyone who referred to him as that fool who got tricked so easily would “Meet hell and live to regret it” yet he had a certain tolerance meter.

“Your sadness will keep growing and it will consume you if you keep hiding it”

“......”

“It will explode one day and hurt everyone around you, do you wish for that?”

“..........N-no”

“No? Then tell me”

Anyone got a first time free pass, he would just scoff, correct them, and let it slide, children Servants, with the exception of a certain blue-haired caster who he doesn’t consider a child, understood the moment Cyra explained, yet when they slipped up, they would quickly apologize, and he would reassure them that it was fine, just don’t do it again.

Someone who did it twice, he would be annoyed, and warn them that the third time he wouldn’t let them keep disrespecting him.

“It’s…..Roman”

“Hmm, the real Sol- no, they are different people. Tell me”

“........”

“Tell me what makes you feel like this”

Only one Servant did that, Blackbeard.

No one misses him actually.

“Just…..I”

Another detail about him, is that he doesn’t know what to do with praise, despite looking uninterested or unaffected by it.

When he got rid of that pest, everyone thanked him in their own way, he would just brush them off and say “ _He was warned, and wore my patience thin_ ”, yet, since Cyra was near him when everyone was giving their thanks, she felt it. A spark of confusion and an attempt to drown out the happiness, consciously or not.

“He was my first friend here”

Cyra always carries a lighter around, in case during a mission he felt like smoking. “ _I don’t like smoke though, so I’ll have to back away a little, sorry_ ” Since then he mostly smokes with the other Servants who do, but never does it near her.

“He was always there as a support, when I couldn’t on anyone else” Her throat is tightening once again, but she has already started pouring her feelings out “I can’t cry about him in front of-” Tears were dwelling on the corners of her eyes “- in front of DaVinci or Mash- they knew him even longer than I-” A sharp intake of air “- It’s not right for me to grieve in front of them” Her gaze dropped onto the floor, there she is, pouring out her feelings to Dantes, about another person who will never return, for being selfish.

“Then do not” He approached Cyra, and put his hands on her shoulders.

“......” She looked up at him.

“Grieve here then” He took a step back, and opened his arms, inviting her for a hug.

She gladly accepted it, hugging him with all her strength.

“I miss him-” The tears starting to roll all over her face, let to run free “It’s not fair! We promised each other so many things!” So many tears that just keep going and going “And-” a sharp intake of air “-And to all that-” Another breath “-All that. To just. Be taken away because-” Cyra hugged him even harder “-because those fucking Demons didn’t get the memo!” And she kept on sobbing, harder now.

She wanted to scream.

“What am I meant to do?! Just pretend like he didn’t exist?!” She started to clutch the fabric of his vest, while he just stood there, for her to hold on to “If I do that then wh-” Because she needed him, he would not let her fall in despair.

“-What was all that for?! Our memories- the time we spent-” Her anger, her sadness, he can’t allow that to kill her “-Do they want me to just forget it?! To pretend it didn’t happen?!” He will receive all her grief, and return it to the unfair world that caused this.

“I can’t! I just can’t do that!” Cyra started to cry even harder “But what can I do?! It will hurt them as well!” She would be a bother again, she is being one right now to him “I don’t have the right to be so selfish! They accepted me without question! I can’t do that to them-! To my family!” Her knees gave in, but the Count still held her firmly, like he always did when she needed, and alongside her, lowered them both to the floor.

“Be selfish then!”

The sobbing stopped, but the tears still ran across her now red cheeks. He hugged her back with even more strength than before.

“It is only natural that you feel grief! If you did not-” Dantes cupped her face with his hands “-then it truly means you did not care” He leaned forward a bit, enough for their foreheads to touch.

“Understood ...Cyra?” Edmond Dantes smiled at her.

“Haha, yeah” She weakly answered, while he kissed her tears

“When you feel like this, tell me, I will give retribution to those who hurt you”

“What you feel, this grief, use it as a strength for the future”

“I will make sure to be there right next to you”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friends Eve and Haley on Discord for motivating me to write and proof reading(?) this!
> 
> They described this as "Tendre" and I'm all here for it.


End file.
